Life of Leo
by boy soldier
Summary: a boy called Leo has lived a boring life until he witnessed a robbery and became a thief himself plz R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own oblivion or anything else on that matter.**

**Chapter 1**

Leo had spent all of the twelve years of his life so far being reared by a beggar called Melinda. She lived in Bravil with Leo. Leo had fair hair and dark brown eyes. Leo was used to sleeping on a cold bedroll or with nothing but cold ground beneath him. He had no health problems, which was lucky because they would not have enough money to pay for medicine but Melinda on the other hand was not so lucky; she had a bad cough all year round. Leo was small just below average but had a strong build. Leo found his life boring and longed for an adventure. Little did he know that he would be having one very soon.

On his eleventh birthday he had raised enough money from begging to buy an old rusted silver bow from a man called Ongar. He had also bought ten steel arrows from Ongar.

Hunting was something he enjoyed and he spent nights outside Bravil chasing around deer. He was handy enough with the bow and managed to kill five during the summer.

On Leo's twelfth birthday Melinda had arranged for him to have a hot meal at the Lonely Suitor lodge. He had been out hunting that evening but hadn't had any luck. Now he was walking along a wall to the Lonely Suitor Lodge.

He stopped when he saw an Argonian fumbling around with a door lock. Leo ducked behind the wall and watched the Argonian grin when he unlocked the lock. The Argonian took a look over his shoulder and Leo just avoided his site by ducking behind the wall again. Leo's heart hammered against his chest and he struggled to breath without making what seemed as much noise as Melinda during a coughing fit.

He listened intently until he heard a door open then he hopped over the wall and sneaked up to the window. Through the window he could see the Argonian stealing all sorts of jewellery and food. Then he rushed towards the door and saw Leo they're looking through the window.

"What did you see?" the Argonian demanded. His reptilian eyes scowling at Leo's eyes. Leo tried to act brave but he was terrified.

"I saw you picking the lock and stealing the jewellery" Leo said his voice trembling.

The Argonian cursed loudly. " Your coming with me" he said and lifted him up by his shirt. He crossed the bridge over the canal and dragged him up a flight of stairs to a house knocked on the door three times until a woman answered it.

Leo recognised this woman she worked in the Lonely Suitor Lodge. " Hello Amusei" she said smiling at him then she looked at Leo. "This one caught me stealing," said Amusei.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

"Ha you got caught stealing by a kid," The woman said laughing at Amusei.

"Would you shut up," Amusei said angrily " I don't know how he sneaked behind me but I didn't hear a thing!"

"You've really stepped in it hear Amusei" the woman said chuckling.

"Luciana help me I can't kill him and I don't exactly want to go to jail again" Amusei said. He was desperate Leo could hear it in his voice.

"Well there's only one thing to do, tell him about it all" Lucinda said shrugging.

Leo mustered the courage to "say let me go" but the adults were to busy thinking. Leo was scared again if this was an adventure then Leo might change his mind and go back to his boring life.

"Ok, you ever heard of the grey fox?" Amusei asked. Leo nodded he was too intent on listening to talk. "Well he's real and he runs the thieves guild, " Amusei added.

"My well um… kind of guardian, Melinda, always seems to talk about the thieves guild but she never told me it was real. I thought it was just a story" Leo managed to say in one breath.

"Well kid its not and what you saw was me being a thief, " Amusei said looking at Leo straight in the face. "What race is you anyway kid its kind of hard to tell?" Amusei said examining Leo from head to toe.

"I'm a wood elf," Leo said in a proud voice. Leo didn't know much about himself, being a wood elf was one thing he new about himself.

"Explains being able to sneak so well" Amusei said to himself, " well Melinda who is she?"

He asked.

"She's a beggar, " Leo said, " and I'm suppose to be having a meal with her now at the Lonely Suitor Lodge" he added remembering that it was his birthday as well.

" If we let you go would you meet me back up here in Luciana's at twelve o clock or whenever Melinda falls asleep, If you don't kid you'll find that not everyone in the thieves guild is good, Ok?" Amusei said grinning at Leo.

"Ok, if you let me go I'll come back here when Melinda falls asleep I swear" Leo said crossing his heart.

"Good, well you better come back or else!" Amusei then pulled his finger across his throat, "get the picture," Amusei said once again grinning at Leo.

" Yes I do" Leo said and walked out the door. He ran down the stairs and straight across to the Lonely Suitor Lodge and didn't look back.

Amusei looked out the door. "Is he gone?" Luciana asked holding back a giggle. " Yes he is" Amusei said and they both burst out laughing.

Leo walked in the door to see Melinda sitting on a table straight ahead. He walked over to the table and sat down. She looked up at him through drowsy eyes she was drunk again. Leo said to himself and sighed. He always told her to stop and he knew one day it would be her downfall. Leo asked for some bread and cheese while Melinda slept with her head on the table. He was embarrassed but it was worse when they had to beg.

After Leo had eaten his bread and cheese he helped Melinda up to their room. He decided that he would sleep on the bedroll and that she could sleep on the bed because he knew that she woke up with aches and pains if she slept on the floor. He looked at Melinda's wrinkled face. She was the only person that ever cared for him. But now she was getting old.


End file.
